The field of the present disclosure relates generally to data reading systems, and more particularly, to data reading systems including imaging scanners capable of acquiring dimensional information from items moving through the data reading system and using the acquired dimensional information to construct a three-dimensional model of the items passing through the data reading system.
Automated data reading systems are used in many different environments to identify and measure objects (e.g., packages, parcels, grocery items, products, luggage, etc.) as the objects are transported along a belt or other conveyor system. Some example data reading systems include automated tunnel-type scanners that incorporate multiple imagers or cameras positioned around a conveyor system, the imagers operable to obtain barcode information from the passing objects within a three-dimensional scanning volume. Some automated systems are further operable to obtain dimensional information (e.g., length, width, and height) of the objects. Such systems may use reflection based methods, such as laser-based triangulation, stereo imaging, and structure lighting (triangulation), to determine object dimensions. However, these methods are based on the surface characteristics of the items and the light source wavelength, thereby tending to be inaccurate under certain conditions, such as when the objects have high surface reflectivity (e.g., mirrors, aluminum cans, etc.) or dark surfaces. In addition, some of these systems and methods may have optical occlusion issues since the systems are not collimated systems.
The present inventor has therefore determined that it would be desirable to have an imaging system for a data reader with improved performance features and a streamlined collimated design for enhancing the accuracy of item dimensioning processes while reducing or eliminating occlusions issues and minimizing costs. The present inventor has also identified a need for such a data reading system operable to obtain accurate dimensional measurements for multiple items moving through a data reading zone via a conveyor or belt system. Additional aspects and advantages of such data reading systems will be apparent from the following detailed description of example embodiments, which proceed with reference to the accompanying drawings.
Understanding that the drawings depict only certain embodiments and are not, therefore, to be considered limiting in nature, these embodiments will be described and explained with additional specificity and detail with reference to the drawings.